Lucky Lucy
by sarahberrabreanne
Summary: Layla plotted from her seat next to the Celestial Spirit King. Zeref watched from within the safety of his mighty kingdom. Lucy hoped it would all work out on its own. Natsu wasn't going to leave his life in fate's hands. E.N.D. wanted Lucy all to himself. (Rated M because it could be too violent, suggestive, or have too much language for younger teens. No extremely sexual scenes.)
1. Chapter 1-Natsu

**Chapter One: Natsu's Heart**

Alvarez War, X792 ~ After Alvarez's army is defeated and the guild master of Fairy Tail, Makarov, dies in battle.

* * *

"Gray and Juvia are going to be alright, despite their several external injuries," Porlyusica told everyone around her as she gathered her medicinal supplies. "In Juvia's case, we have Wendy to thank."

Charles nodded with pride, but then her eyes filled with worry as she looked down at Natsu. "But the real problem here is Natsu, isn't it?"

"Aye," Happy agreed. His head hung low.

Brandish stood up from her position near Natsu. "That mass inside his body has now become impossible for me to alter with my magic. In other words, it has transcended my magic power." Happy's face grew pale.

"Its ability to move even while time was suspended," Porlyusica trailed off, her mouth slightly agape. "That pure, unbridled aggression with its killing intent laid bare, that appears to be its drive. It is beyond my abilities as well. There's nothing I can do to help." The old woman looked at Lucy as if there was something hidden between the two of them.

Damaria's head rose a little, shifting her legs as she spoke. "That thing is a demon. There's no other way to describe it." Happy's eyes widened, remembering about the book of E.N.D.

"You're wrong!" Lucy suddenly shouted. "Natsu is..." she stopped.

Dimaria scoffed. "And what exactly do you know about him?"

"I sure know a lot more about him than the likes of you ever could!" Lucy pressed her lips together tightly.

"No, people don't know much about those around them as they think. Even the ones you considered to be precious friends and comrades have a hidden side to them. Isn't that right, Randi?" Dimaria turned to look at Brandish, who remained silent.

Lucy shook her head. "It may be true that Natsu is violent, rough around the edges and generally uncooperative, but he's as straight forward and honest as they come. Natsu has no hidden sides, I know that in my heart." She placed her hand over her chest.

Evergreen snickered. "She's totally head over heels for him," she whispered loudly to Brandish, who didn't look the least bit surprised, but rather disappointed.

"Ah, that explains it," Brandish responded with a monotone voice.

"That's not what I was getting at!" Lucy defended herself. She took a deep breath, then looking back at Natsu's face as she smiled. "Natsu was the impetus who brought about my joining Fairy Tail, you know, and that's why-"

"You talk as if you truly care for him, yet here you are, letting him die," Porlyusica suddenly snapped at Lucy. "He trusts you, but everyday you have deceived not only him, but all of Fairy Tail, who you so easily call your family. If you really feel that way, you should be able to see just as clearly as I do that now would be the right time to tell the truth, and stop running away for once."

Everyone was frozen, Lucy included.

"What?" Happy blurted, not being able to hold himself back anymore.

Lucy stood up, inhaling deeply. "I told you never to speak of this to anyone, Grandeeney." Lucy stared down at Porlyusica.

"Yet you know that I speak the truth," Porlyusica also got up onto her feet.

"I guess it's too late too try and hide it anymore," Lucy looked around at the silent faces. "But you should know that I want to help Natsu just as much as you do!"

Poryusica looked at Natsu, who's body temperature was dropping at an alarming rate. "He has done so much for you in the past, and now this is how you repay him? Igneel asked you to protect Natsu from E.N.D., and now when your moment of truth comes you decide to back away." Lucy swallowed down a bitter remark.

"E.N.D.!" Happy exclaimed in horror. "Igneel!"

"What are you talking about?" Evergreen and Brandish both said in unison.

"Are you happy now with all the drama you've caused?" Lucy gestured at the rest of them as she glared at Porlyusica. "You know very well how dangerous End is! This dilemma that Natsu has is more than likely just a trap End made for me to somehow free himself! If I try to help Natsu, I'm betting the safety of the whole world on just my willpower to hold End back. It's not just about Natsu anymore, it's about everyone here! My first priority is to keep the world safe from End, and I'm sure Igneel would understand that I put the world first over Natsu, even if you don't!"

Porlyusica sighed. "Please, Lucy-"

"What do you think the others would say if you stood in front of them and told them how you chickened out of saving Natsu because you were afraid for their lives? I'm not sure what the hell is going on with you, but I am sure that they would all jump at the opportunity to save Natsu, even if it meant their deaths," Gray blurted, staring at Lucy as he sat up. "Earlier I... was so filled with anger towards Natsu, or End, or E.N.D. or whatever the fuck this dumbass is now. But I know that even with what's happening to him the Natsu I grew up with has to be in there still, somewhere. He cares about you a lot, Lucy, and never hesitated to help you when you were in trouble. You should at least return the favor this once."

Lucy was silent for about a minute. Her hands shook as she remembered the things that had happened with End in her past. Shaking her head, she sat down next to Natsu, who was breathing heavily and mumbling something about Zeref.

"Okay Natsu," she whispered, smiling. "I'll try not to run away this time."

* * *

Porlyusica brought the others outside of the ruined building, helping out Gray and the unconscious Juvia, even carrying out their prisoner, Dimaria.

"What the hell is going on with Lucy and Natsu?" Gray asked as soon as everyone had settled down on the ground.

Porlyusica sighed, rubbing her face. "It's hard to explain, but I'll tell you what I know.

"Before Zeref came through the Eclipse Gate with the dragons and their children, he realized that the book could not hold E.N.D. For much longer. He talked with E.N.D. And they made a deal concerning Lucy."

"A deal?" Evergreen questioned.

"Yes," Porlyusica said. "I don't know much about demons. I only know what the Grandeeney from this world was told by Igneel, and what Lucy told Makarov, Mavis, and I about her and E.N.D.

But apparently demons make special deals. If a person offers something the demon wants in exchange for a favor, the demon cannot refuse. But once the deal is made, the person must go through with it, because a deal with a demon cannot be broken, even if something happens to the person or the demon.

Zeref promised E.N.D. That he would find E.N.D.'s belonging and give it to him, if E.N.D. Stayed in his book in the mean time and also left Igneel, Natsu and Zeref alone once he had his belonging."

Happy raised his hand as if he were in a classroom. "What do you mean by belonging?"

Porlyusica held her chin, trying to remember. "Every demon has something called a 'belonging.' Whether it be a rock or an animal, it always has something to do with how they were created. Supposedly when demons are united with their belonging, they become at peace, and stop causing trouble for the worlds above their underworld."

"I see," Brandish nodded. "What was E.N.D.'s belonging?"

Porlyusica eyes narrowed. "His belonging was Lucy. You see, Zeref didn't know what the belonging was when he made the deal, and neither did E.N.D.. And even if Zeref did know that it was a human girl, I'm sure he still would have made the deal."

Charles gasped. "Poor girl."

"Once Zeref found out that the belonging was Lucy, he decided to travel through the Eclipse Gate to the time when Lucy was very little. The time period ended up working out perfectly, because it was also a time where a great amount of Ethernano was in the air, and when Layla was at her prime in magic skill and could open the Gate.

"Igneel was completely against the deal, but it was far too late when he figured it out."

* * *

"Where the fuck did Zeref go?" Natsu spun around, staring out into the white, blank space that seemed to go on forever.

"I made that guide of your's leave. Before you delve deeper into your forgotten memories, I want to explain what is happening to your body, and how you can get rid of it." A figure appeared in front of him that looked so much like Lucy he almost jumped for joy. But he noticed the slightly more aged face, the different look of her eyes, her less attractive smell, and her clothing, which was a big pink gown you might see someone where in a ball room.

"Who are you?" Natsu snapped, stepping back. "Why do you look like Lucy?"

The woman chuckled, holding her gloved hand over her mouth. "Isn't it obvious? I'm her mother, Layla."

Suddenly Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, and Wendy appeared behind Layla, "Natsu, follow us and we'll show you what you've forgotten," Sting said.

Natsu looked over at them, and then back at Layla. "What the hell is going on?"

"So many questions, so little time. If you go with them, you'll learn about your memories and then more than likely you'll die because you wasted your time thinking instead of fighting. But you stay here with me, I can too not only reveal to you your lost memories, but I can save you," she grinned. "And tell you the truth about Lucy."

Natsu stiffened, and as he had already unconsciously chose to stay with Layla, the others disappeared. "What about Lucy?"

Layla waved her hand and suddenly they were in a beautiful garden, looking towards a big mansion. "This is where my story begins and ends." She reached over and touched Natsu's forehead but the immediate explosion of old but unfamiliar memories in his head overwhelmed him to the point he fell onto his knees, breathing heavily. He stared blankly into space, finally remembering everything about his past. He mumbled something about Zeref.

In a few minutes Natsu recovered and stood up, a new wave of confidence coming over him. "We're here because of E.N.D. and Lucy, right?" he spat, looking up at the mansion.

"Yes, and I'm going to tell you everything Lucy did not," Layla began walking with Natsu by her side. "I can give you your memories back and show you these things because I have access to an infinite space called 'Star Memory.' It shows anything that has occurred within a certain proximity of celestial keys, and it shows only the truth. I have access because the Celestial Spirit King in all his mercy made me a constellation among the stars when I was killed."

"Killed?" Natsu asked, and looked in surprise as they were suddenly behind another Layla, the one within the memory. She stood with only eleven keys around her, and the slowly opening Eclipse Gate in front of her.

Layla nodded. "E.N.D. and Lucy killed me."


	2. Chapter 2-Star Memory

**Chapter Two: Star Memory**

* * *

"E.N.D. and Lucy?" Natsu said doubtfully. "Lucy wouldn't do that!"

Layla shook her head. "Just watch, and you'll see."

* * *

Layla collapsed to the ground as soon as the Eclipse Gate closed, her keys that floated around her in a circle clattering to the floor. Zeref watched with a hint of guilt as servants came and rushed her away to the infirmary. More servants arrived and fearfully led the dragons and their children outside into the big garden, Zeref holding Natsu's hand. As they went though the doorway, Natsu froze, causing Zeref to stop as well.

"What is it?" Zeref asked, looking down at the boy.

Natsu pointed toward a little girl on the other side of a hedge in the garden, sheepishly peeking at the dragons, not noticing that Zeref and Natsu were staring at her.

"Who's she?" Natsu asked, tugging on Zeref's robe.

"Her name's Lucy," Zeref answered.

The book in his other hand shook as Natsu ran towards her, and started shouting "Lucy!" at the now frightened little girl.

Igneel leaned his head down to look Zeref in the eye. "Who is the girl?"

"Natsu' mate," Zeref chuckled, looking at the book. "But also E.N.D.'s belonging."

"Demons have belongings?" Igneel looked warily at the book.

Zeref nodded his head. "Demons have objects connected to them they call 'belongings,' because, well that's what they are. The objects always have something to do with how the demons were created, and I guess since E.N.D. is half dragon slayer because of Natsu, his belonging is also Natsu's mate."

"Then I'm guessing the deal you mentioned earlier about letting the demon out of his book has something to do with the girl?" the big red dragon asked, watching as Natsu pulled on Lucy's arm.

"Correct again!" Zeref laughed. Igneel growled at Zeref, warning the young man to be serious. Zeref dramatically cleared his throat.

"You and I both know that this book can't hold E.N.D. much longer, so I had to make a deal that ensured our safety but also kept E.N.D. content enough. So I asked what he wanted in return for staying in his book while he waited and leaving us alone when he was free, and he asked for two things." Zeref stopped, hearing something in the bushes behind him.

"Go on," Igneel said.

Zeref glanced around, brushing off the feeling of someone watching him. "One was that I take back the order of destroying me to give him back his free will. And the other was that I give him Lucy. I can't exactly give him a random girl from another family, so I told him I would talk to her parents and have them accept E.N.D. as her demon servant, or whatever it is that happens when he makes her his master."

Igneel narrowed his eyes. "Is that the same as a dragon slayer marking her?"

"Oh no," Zeref waved his hand quickly. "He told me himself he would wait until she was his age to mark her - making her his master is a whole other deal - being half dragon slayer. And that is if she loves him back just as much as he loves her." Zeref raised his eyebrows. "Let's hope she does, because that was sort of part of our deal. If she doesn't love him by then and he can't mark her, the deal ends and he'll probably do something very bad."

"Then what about Lucy being Natsu's mate? He might become jealous," Igneel inhaled. "And he'll also do something very bad."

"We'll just have to hope that Natsu never meets Lucy when he grows up, or something like that," Zeref said, the book rumbling in agreement.

"What about when the girl passes away?" Igneel asked. "Won't the deal break then?"

Zeref dragged his free hand down his face, annoyed. He mumbled something about "how curiosity should kill the dragon" and then cleared his throat. "Right when I let him out he'll probably run straight to Lucy and make a contract with her, granting her his service. I'm not sure what the details are, but if you want you can ask him yourself. That should help him protect Lucy until she is fully grown, but it's not like he wouldn't do his best to protect her anyways, just having the contract, I don't know... 'connects them.' Then if she loves him back, they'll make love, and all that jazz, and when he marks her using his dragon slayer side, she'll share his demon immortality with him. So then the deal I made with him should last forever. It all depends on what Lucy chooses to do."

Igneel nodded. "I see. Let's hope he won't be the death of her."

The book became angry and caught on fire, Zeref cursed as he stepped on the flames to extinguish them. Igneel turned around and roared, gathering the other dragons and scaring the servants half to death. The dragon king looked around, thinking Natsu came to him when he called, but the boy wasn't there. "Zeref," Igneel said, startling Zeref who was busy cussing out at E.N.D. in his book. "Go find Natsu, and bring him here so we may leave." Zeref mumbled something about "no one respects me anymore" and then started on his way when Igneel added a request. "Could you also bring the girl? I would like to talk with her."

The book rumbled and almost set itself on fire again.

The dark wizard used the book to track where Lucy was, figuring that was where Natsu was too. E.N.D.'s book was like a personal GPS, rumbling more the closer Zeref got to Lucy. Finally he found them, jumping out of the bushes and scaring the shit out of the two children.

* * *

Lucy was peeking around the hedge at the huge creatures. Her mother had told her before about dragons, but they were even more magnificent than she could have ever imagined. She was just gathering up the courage to go up to one when a boy suddenly started shouting at her.

"Lucy... Lucy... LUCY!" his grin seemed bigger than his face, and he reached to grab her hand but she pulled it away.

"H-How do you know my name?" she asked, feeling her face become red. She had never really talked to other children her age before.

"My big brother told me!" he exclaimed. "He knows everyone!" He moved closer to her so they were face to face. Her smell tantalized him like how a dragon was tantalized by treasure. "Let's be friends!" Her face grew more red.

"I've never had a friend my age before," Lucy pulled down on her dress, embarrassed.

Natsu blinked. "Really?" She nodded, and as she looked up at his face shyly, he put his hands on her shoulders, startling her. "Then let's be best friends!" Her eyes sparkled.

"O-Okay!" She pulled on his sleeve. "What's your name?"

"Natsu!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her over behind a tree. "Do you know Hide and Seek?" he asked, now holding both of her hands.

"Of course, silly," Lucy giggled. "I-I'll be the seeker, and count to thirty, okay Natsu?"

Natsu nodded his head eagerly, and when she covered her eyes and began to count, he shot off across the garden back where he had come out of the house and hid quietly under a bush. He covered his mouth so as not to laugh. She'd never find him here! He stopped laughing when he heard Zeref's voice saying something, and saw his older brother's shoes in front of the bush. Scooting up to hear what they were saying, he saw Igneel's big feet too.

"...the other was that I give him Lucy. I can't exactly give him a random girl from another family, so I told him I would talk to her parents and have them accept E.N.D. as Lucy's demon servant, or whatever it is that happens when he makes her his master."

Natsu completely forgot about the Hide and Seek game and rage began to bubble up inside him. Giving Lucy to E.N.D.?

"Is that the same as a dragon slayer marking her?"

Natsu dug his fingers into the soft ground. No way was E.N.D. going to mark Lucy! She was his best friend!

"Oh no. He told me himself he would wait until she was his age to mark her - making her his master is a whole other deal - being half dragon slayer. And that is if she loves him back just as much as he loves her. Let's hope she does, because that was sort of part of our deal. If she doesn't love him by then and he can't mark her, the deal ends and he'll probably do something very bad.."

If she doesn't love him he can't mark her? Natsu didn't really know what Zeref meant, but felt more reassured now, thinking that Lucy loved Natsu and not E.N.D. because Natsu and Lucy were best friends, and not Lucy and E.N.D.. But he decided, just to be safe, that Lucy was never going near E.N.D., and if what Zeref said was true, that meant that she had to leave with Natsu and Igneel.

Natsu crept out of the bushes silently so Zeref and Igneel wouldn't catch him. He followed Lucy's scent and found her vainly searching for him. The boy grabbed her arm from behind, scaring her.

"Found-" Lucy began.

"Come with me and my dad," he interrupted, gripping his fingers around her wrist tightly. "Please," he added desperately.

Lucy blinked, confused by the sudden request. "What? Why?"

A big roar came from the other side of the mansion, making Lucy jump, and Natsu to grow more anxious.

He gave her a nervous smile. "It'll be fun, I promise! You just have to come with me, because there's a really bad man who wants to take you away from me, and if you stay here he won't ever let you see me!" He pulled on her arm, trying to lead her to where the other dragons were. She let him, but felt doubtful about the situation.

"A really bad man? Who?" she asked.

"I'll explain later," he said, still dragging her along for a bit, until Zeref suddenly jumped out from the bushes in front of them, holding a big, rumbling book. Lucy gasped and fell over along with Natsu, who had slammed his head onto Zeref's leg.

"It's time for us to go, Natsu," Zeref said. "Say goodbye to Miss Heartfilia and go ahead with the other dragons and their children. Igneel and I have some business with Miss Heartfilia before we leave."

Natsu stood up and made a sound like that of a growl, raising his arms as if he was a shield in front of Lucy, who was still on the ground. "I won't let E.N.D. have her! She's mine!" The book rumbled.

Zeref hissed something under his breath about "letting him play with Lucy" and then grabbed Natsu by the collar of his shirt. "How did you find out about this?" Lucy got onto her feet, her eyes wide with fear.

"I-" Natsu started to yell.

"S-Stop!" Lucy pulled on Zeref's arm. The book rumbled even louder. "P-Please don't fight!" Zeref let go of Natsu, who tugged roughly on Lucy's arm, and she stumbled back behind him.

Zeref smiled. "I apologize for all the drama my brother and I have caused." Lucy opened her mouth to respond.

"She's coming with me and Igneel!" Natsu roared, interrupting her. "And I won't let you open the book!"

"Natsu-" Zeref began to raise his voice just as Igneel came from around the big house and lowered his head down to be level with the group of humans.

"What's taking so long?" Igneel looked at Natsu, who glared back at the dragon.

Lucy turned pale, scared of the close proximity between her and the dragon, but Natsu held onto her hand so she couldn't back away. "Lucy's mine! Zeref wants to give her to E.N.D., but instead she's coming with us!"

Igneel sighed. "I'm afraid that cannot happen, Natsu. She must stay here with the demon."

"Why?" Natsu shouted, his voice cracking.

"You're going to forget all of this happened anyways, so there's no point in explaining everything," Igneel said, grabbing Natsu in his big talons, being careful not to touch Lucy in the process. The boy kicked and screamed, even cursed, but no matter what he did he couldn't get Igneel to let go. The big dragon walked back to where he had come from, leaving Zeref and Lucy alone.

"W-What's going on?" Lucy asked, still pale. "Why did Natsu say those things?" Then she took a step back. "A-Are you the really bad man?"

Zeref pulled on his hair in frustration. Then he took a deep breath, and calmly he began to respond to Lucy. "Natsu was spouting nonsense. Do not take anything he said seriously, understand?"

Lucy's face twisted in frustration and confusion. "Of course I'm going to take him seriously, we're best friends!" The book angrily rumbled, wanting Zeref to convince her otherwise.

"Best friends? It takes a lot more than a name exchange to become that."

"B-But-" Lucy placed her hands on her hips in protest, but stopped when she saw the dragon coming up again from behind Zeref. Her face lost it's color again.

"I've taken care of Natsu for now. I'd like to speak with the girl privately, and while I do so, I'd like for you to reset the children's memories," Igneel looked down at Zeref, trying to ignore the loud screams coming from Natsu across the garden.

Zeref inhaled, his hands tightening their grip on the raging and rumbling book. "Yes yes, have your talk." The dark wizard shuffled away quickly, screaming a little when the book set on fire.

Igneel turned to Lucy once Zeref was out of sight and earshot. He lowered his head in respect. "I am Igneel, Natsu's guardian."

Lucy quickly bowed. "I-I'm Lucy."

"Zeref was the name of the man you just met. He...has made a deal with someone concerning you."

"A deal?" Lucy nervously held her hands behind her back respectfully.

Igneel looked seriously at her. He was deeply concerned with her safety. "He gave you over as a belonging to a bad man."

"A bad man?" Lucy's eyes widened. "The one Natsu was talking about?"

"What did he say about the bad man?"

Lucy thought about it, staring at the ground. "Something about that he wouldn't let me see Natsu, and I also heard him say something like 'giving me to E-N-D'?"

"E.N.D. is the name of the demon that you belong to."

"The demon I belong to?" Lucy looked frightened.

Igneel lowered his voice, wary of Zeref and E.N.D.. "If I stay and talk to you for long, Zeref and E.N.D. will definitely suspect me of trying to...take you away, like Natsu was saying. Which is exactly what I'm trying to do." Lucy opened her mouth to ask another question when Igneel continued. "But you're going to have to stay here for a while until I contact you. When that happens, I will tell you what we must do to free you from the demon. You mustn't tell anyone about this, even your parents, and especially not the demon."

Lucy nodded, understanding. "Will I get to see Natsu again?"

Igneel smiled. "Hopefully."

* * *

Natsu's face was a little red when Layla stopped the memory.

"Dad..." he mumbled.

Layla glanced at Natsu, then waved her hand above the head. Now they were in a different memory. "This is where Zeref tells me about the deal, and I also make my own deal with E.N.D.."

"Why would you make your own deal?" Natsu looked at her with suspicion.

Layla took a deep breath. "Because I didn't want to leave my daughter with a heartbroken father and a possessive demon."

Natsu turned to watch the memory, Layla laying on the bed in the Heartfilia infirmary and Zeref approaching her with the book of E.N.D. rumbling in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3-Unclean Spirit

**Chapter Three: When the Unclean Spirit is Gone Out of a Man…**

* * *

Lucy sat cross-legged beside Natsu, trying to recall what she had read in the book of E.N.D. as a child. The book held information on how to fight against the demon in certain situations. After a while a specific chant finally came to her mind, one that Zeref had made specifically for if E.N.D. were to possess someone. It didn't really seem like E.N.D. was possessing Natsu at the moment, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Besides, Lucy had a feeling this was the right thing to do, for hers and everyone else's sake.

She set her left hand on her knee and her right on her chest. She closed her eyes and began the chant, "Kegareta seishin ga otoko no naka kara kiesatta toki..." She couldn't remember the rest, despite having memorized the verse when she was young.

Natsu started mumbling something. At first she ignored him, sighing disappointedly, but then she heard him say something familiar. "...kare wa kansōshita basho o aruki, kyūsoku o motome, dare mo mitsukemasen," Natsu whispered slowly, his eyes locked on the ceiling above him, unseeing, lost in his own world.

Her eyes widened, recognizing the rest of the chant. It was great that now she knew the rest, but it came to her mind that helping Natsu was definitely a trap E.N.D. made for her. E.N.D., Zeref, Layla, and Lucy were the only ones who had ever laid eyes on the pages of the book. Lucy could rule out Zeref and Layla, knowing the dark wizard wouldn't help her now and Layla never memorized any of the chants, and not to mention she was dead.

The words definitely were not coming from Natsu. Lucy's hands began to shake in fear. Just what the hell was E.N.D. thinking? Mavis only knew...

"...kare wa kansōshita basho o arum, kyūsoku o motor, dare mo mitsukemasen," Natsu whispered again, but louder and more stern, as if E.N.D. was pressuring her to complete the chant.

Lucy took a deep breath. She was going to stop running away from E.N.D.. "Kegareta seishin ga otoko no nana kara kiesatta toki, kare wa kansōshita basho o aruki, kyūsoku o motome, dare mo mitsukemasen," she said, her voice unsteady.

White fire erupted from Natsu and spread across the whole room. Lucy held up her hands instinctively, though she knew that E.N.D.'s flames wouldn't burn her. As the fire began to form into a figure above Natsu, she scrambled to stand up, and sprinted up the stairs and out of the room. Every step she took her heart beat faster.

"What's going on?" Evergreen shouted as Lucy burst in from the stairwell.

"E.N.D!" Lucy waved her arms. "He's possessing Natsu!"

Happy flew up to Lucy. "We have to get Natsu out of there!" He flew over to the door leading down the stairs to where Natsu was.

"No! He's fine!" Lucy pulled on Happy's tail before he could move a few more feet. "E.N.D. won't hurt him. I bet he'll feel better in no time! We're the ones who have to get out of here!"

Happy looked back down the stairs for a moment, then rushed to help Gray. Charle picked up the unconscious Juvia, while Brandish undid the chains around Dimaria's feet so she could run away with them. They had ran about one hundred yards from the building when white fire rush up to the top of the building, smoke filling the sky.

"LUCY!" E.N.D. screamed. The building exploded, the debris tumbled and shook the ground.

Porlyusica suddenly tugged on Lucy's arm, stopping her in her tracks. "I think you should go back to him. You can't run forever, and you're the only one he'll listen to. He'll kill everyone without a second thought if you don't!" she spat.

Lucy turned pale as she looked over the woman's shoulder and saw the silhouette of E.N.D. in the doorway of the crumbling staircase. "You're right," she said. "But..I'm scared."

"You'll regret it later if you don't do anything right now!" Porlyusica shoved Lucy towards the building. "Go!"

Porlyusica ran after the others as Lucy stood frozen. E.N.D. stopped, staring at her, but she couldn't read his expression.

"E-End?" She called out. Her legs was trembling and she could barely stand up. She had spent her whole life since she sealed him in the book running away from him. And here she was, calling for him to come straight to her.

Funny how fate works...

E.N.D. shot forward, and in no time had cleared the distance between them. He stopped a few feet in front of her. "Lucy," he said, his green eyes blazing.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out. That's when her legs gave out from under her and she fell to her knees. He took a step toward her but she put up her hand, making him stop in his tracks. "Please forgive me, End." She began to sob. "I shouldn't have done this to you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"

"Stop apologizing!" He yelled, cutting her off, his voice cracking. His hand clutched onto the shirt above his chest, as if his heart hurt badly. "Just," He lowered his voice to a mere whisper, "just let me t-touch you." He came closer, and also went down onto his knees in front of her. He lifted his hand, but put it back down when he saw her flinch.

Lucy put her hand out, and he immediately entwined his fingers with hers. Tears streamed down her face. She could barely get the words out, "Were you lonely?"

E.N.D. pressed his lips together as he rested his forehead against her's. He wiped away her tears with his free hand, about to cry himself. "Without you, yeah." He murmured.

"I'm so sorry, it's-" He covered her mouth, cutting off her excuses.

"I should be the one apologizing. I really hurt you, Lucy," She tried to pull away, but he held her in place. They were both silent for some time, and his long tail swished back and forth around them. "I know I don't deserve you," he began to plead with her, still on the verge of tears. "But do you still...love me?" He lifted his hand to her face, his fingers brushing her cheeks so softly and carefully that she could barely feel it. He didn't want to dirty her again.

Lucy looked into his eyes. "Is it possible to love someone that you're afraid of?"

* * *

* This position Lucy is doing is called the heart chakra, since Natsu's possession has to do with his heart.

** This chant is a verse from the Bible about casting out demons. The translation is: "When the unclean spirit is gone out of a man, he walketh through dry places, seeking rest, and findeth none." It's a little depressing, and I don't know the super deep meaning behind it but it was the only verse about demonic possession that didn't mention Jesus, his disciples, or a place in the real world (like Jerusalem).

* * *

Natsu's heart - the place they were apparently in - began to shake all of the sudden.

"It seems that Lucy is trying to help you," Layla told Natsu. "But it's a trap for E.N.D. to escape his book."

Natsu clutched his hands over his stomach and started to hurl, but nothing came up. He groaned, his face turning green.

"This is your conscience, so you're not going to throw up. It's surprising enough that you're still getting sick." She said, watching him roll on the ground in agony.

"I'm surprised that you're here, Miss Layla," a voice taunted from behind the woman. "I thought I killed you." An arm snatched her hair, pulling back on it until her neck bent backwards all the way to look at the person behind her.

"E.N.D." Layla whispered, desperately trying to keep her voice steady.

E.N.D. grinned wickedly. "You will not interfere this time." He snarled, letting go of her hair, causing her to fall onto the ground. "Lucy still loves me and I will mark her as my own!"

Layla scrambled into her knees. "How are you here?" she asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"It ain't none of your business, stupid bitch." E.N.D. snapped.

Natsu tried to stand up, but his motion sickness made him sink onto the ground once again. "Fuck off!" He shouted at E.N.D..

"And what're you gonna do if I don't?" E.N.D. walked towards Natsu and grabbed the dragon slayer's neck, cutting off airflow.

"I'll kill you!" Natsu managed to cough out.

"I want to kill you too," E.N.D. tightened his hands around Natsu's neck as he smiled jokingly. "But at least you were of use to me for this." The demon let Natsu go, and he fell back onto the ground, heaving for air.

E.N.D. began to disappear, white flames wrapping around him. When he was completely gone, Layla stood up, and so did Natsu.

"I must hurry and finish what I was telling you, so you may wake up and save my daughter," Layla told him, looking about fearfully as if E.N.D. were still around. "So let's continue."


	4. Chapter 4-The Demon's Seed

Author's Note:

Sorry for the late update, I'm still a student and it's the end of the school year for me. I also got into some trouble with family (if anyone remembers what happened before I re-wrote this story) and suffered a really bad concussion, but I don't want to worry anyone again like I did before! I'm okay! Anyways, I really like writing this story for all of you, so please enjoy!

P.S. I've grown to hate author's notes, for reasons like people who read it way after it's completed and stuff like that, so when I update the next chapter I will also edit this one and delete this note, just to let you know.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Demon's Seed**

* * *

Smack!

"What is wrong with you?! Have you no conscience, not even a shred of sympathy?!"

Zeref stepped back, his hand rubbing the mark Layla's hand left on his cheek. "Now, now, listen to me, I already told you why. I can help you and your family-"

"No! You, listen to me!" Layla's breath was ragged, her hand clutching her nightgown, and her feet dangling just above the floor from her position on the end of the infirmary bed. "You think you can burden the Heartfilia family with caring for the Eclipse Gate for generations when you haven't done a thing for us?!"

"The whole thing is for the sake of Earth Land, not just for me-" Zeref tried to explain, but he couldn't find the right words. Layla knew exactly what he was talking about, but she was too angry to care.

Layla slapped her glass of water down onto the ground to silence him. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep that giant gate a secret from the Magic Council?!" Her arms flailed around with rage. Zeref stayed silent, waiting for her to calm down. "Then, you come to me on my death bed, right after I gave my life to open that portal for you, and tell me my only child belongs to one of the most powerful demons that you just so happened to create, thanks to a deal you made with him that you cannot break!" She paused to catch her breath. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" she said, annoyed tears beginning to fall from her tired, angry eyes.

"For starters, this doesn't have to be your death bed." Zeref shrugged. "You could make your own deal with E.N.D.."

Layla's eyebrows furrowed together, her hands wiping away her tears. "What do you mean?"

"You don't have much leverage - except for maybe Lucy, sort of - but you could somehow threaten him until he gives you what you want."

"And what will I ask a demon to do for me?!"

"Your life back from the Celestial Spirit King. Demons can do just about anything, for the right price." Zeref smiled, and the book rumbled like it was confirming what the dark wizard had said.

Layla looked at the book hesitantly, but then her face hardened. "Alright."

* * *

"I made a deal with E.N.D.," Layla said slowly.

Natsu stared at her, his arms hanging loosely by his side.

"If he gave me back my life, I would seal a boy by the name of Natsu Dragneel into his book, when the time came."

The young dragon-slayer immediately stiffened. "Does that mean..." he trailed off when she nodded.

Layla clasped her hands together. "I sealed you into the book when you passed out, after E.N.D. manipulated you and your body, using the demon seed he planted within you. But you should thank me because if you were still in your body you probably be long dead by now. I'm also giving you a chance to escape from the book."

"What?" Natsu's one-track-mind could not handle all this confusion and new information. "Demon seed?"

"You've, how should I say this, always had it within you, but it was dormant and doing no harm. It should've stayed that way, but I'm guessing you somehow came in direct contact with E.N.D.'s book, did you not?"

Natsu recalled when Zeref struck the book, and it felt like someone had stabbed him through with a lighting bolt, and then, he felt like something nasty was growing inside him. He nodded.

Layla lifted her chin, her eyes seeming as if she was looking into a different place. "Now that E.N.D. is gone, the demon seed should soon go back to its dormant state. But we must wait until it does because it would be risky to try and return you to your body now."

"How will I get out of the book?" Natsu looked around, wondering whether this was his 'heart' or the 'book.'

"The book can only handle detaining one being at once." Layla answered. "All we have to do is trap someone else into the book with you, and it will deteriorate."

Natsu narrowed his eyes, growing a little suspicious of the woman.

* * *

A day later Layla was already back to her usual self. Dressed in a formal gown, she came down the hallway towards Zeref, who was waiting in the doorway of an empty room.

"Are you ready? It took you forever," Zeref said, looking at her from head to toe.

Layla nodded and motioned the two servants following her to come closer. "Gather the supplies I have in my room and bring them here," she said to one. "And you, make sure no one comes near this room, understand?" she ordered the other. They both nodded, and the second closed and locked the door when Zeref and Layla had entered.

"It's not a big deal." Zeref set the book down on the floor. "The whole mansion's gonna meet him anyway since he'll be staying with Lucy."

"I don't want them to know that he is a demon." Layla cleared her throat. "I was thinking of telling them that he is…a special celestial spirit of mine, one that protects Lucy."

Zeref laughed. "And how will you get him to follow that ruse? He would hate being called your's, I can tell you that."

Layla crossed her arms. "The demon will grant me his service."

"You?" Zeref covered his mouth, his face turning a little red. The book rumbled with anger on the floor, and Layla took a step back from it.

"That's right, I will be his master."

"No way!" Zeref couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. "A demon has to choose their master, and E.N.D. definitely won't choose you!"

Her eyes hardened. "He wants to choose Lucy, doesn't he?"

"I don't think this is just about your daughter anymore, Layla," Zeref declared loudly. "Try to be more subtle about it."

Layla averted her eyes to the floor, feeling like she was transparent. He really could see right through her!

A soft knock on the door broke the tension building in the room. Zeref opened the door and a servant handed him a carton, a brush, and a big box of food. The door closed quietly as Zeref set the items down next to him. The dark wizard opened the carton, and after taking a whiff to confirm it was what he wanted, crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Are you sure this is demon's blood? Smells a lot worse than I remember."

"Yes."

Zeref shrugged, settling himself down on the ground. He dipped the brush into the carton and began to paint on the floor around the book.

"What is that?" Layla asked, her hand over her nose. Zeref began to make more distinct shapes with the lines.

Zeref dipped the brush again, also covering his nose. "This is called Hekate's Wheel, or the Strophalos of Hekate, or the Crossroads… whatever. The symbol has many names. Anyways, what matters is that Hekate is the goddess who made this book."*

"I thought you did," Layla said. The symbol was a circle with three shapes inside that formed a maze around a spiral in the center of another, smaller circle. Zeref wasn't quite done, but the basic shapes were showing.

Zeref shook his head in response. "This was an empty book when I found it. You see, I was researching something I could write in to recreate my brother, and learning about this book, I thought it would be perfect."

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes. "It was a holy book that could seal away any being, them having to be evil of course. Because it was holy, I thought that it would keep Natsu from turning into a demon, since the ways I planned to revive him were with dark magic that could taint him. I'm not sure what went wrong, but I ended up accidentally making E.N.D.." He stopped, thinking about it. Then tossing the brush to the side he stood up. "There, I'm finished."

Layla looked at the box of food Zeref grabbed. "What's that for?"

"Haven't you ever been to a shrine? If you want a great deity to listen to your prayers, you usually give it food." He looked down at the food. "Or a sacrifice," he mumbled to himself.

Zeref took out the containers filled with different dishes from many places, and set them around the circle of blood. He beckoned for Layla to stand next to him and grabbed her hand. "Repeat after me, shikashi-shin was hontōni chijō ni sumudeshou ka?"

She hesitated, wondering what in the world he was making her do, but followed his instructions. "Shikashi,-shin wa hontōni chijō ni sumudeshou ka?"

"Miyo, ten to ten no ten wa anata o daku koto ga dekinai."

"Miyo, ten to ten no ten wa anata o daku koto ga dekinai."

"Watashi ga tate tako no ie wa dore kurai sukunai no?"

"Watashi ga tate tako no ie wa dore aurai sukunai no?"** The lights flashed for a second. When they were back on, the food was gone.

"Alright." Zeref let go of her hand. "In three...two...one-"

A white fire burst from the book as it slammed open, the pages flipping against the wind coming from the swirling flames. The fire began to form a shape, that of a young man with bright pink hair, pure white horns and a matching, long tail that had a fan of scales at the tip. When the flames disappeared, Layla noticed his sharper canines, pointed ears, and talon nails.***

"Layla Heartfilia," E.N.D. hissed, his forked tongue slipping out between his lips. "I offer my service to you." He kneeled down in front of her, holding out his hand which she took instinctively, which shocked both herself and Zeref.

"I-" Layla began, but was cut off when he suddenly pulled down on her hand, making her slam face first into the bloody wood floor. His hand roughly grasped her hair and yanked her head up so she looked him right in the eye. He had a wicked grin spread on his face.

"Is that what you wanted me to say?" E.N.D. cooed, his blood boiling with hatred for the woman. "You greedy bitch!" His tone quickly escalated, his mouth flipping to a snarl. The demon raised his hand to strike her, but Zeref caught his wrist, stopping the action.

"Now now, E.N.D.. Is that how you greet your 'mother-in-law?'" Zeref smiled.

E.N.D. grunted a "no" and yanked his arm away from the dark wizard. He then stood up, letting Layla's head drop onto the floor.

"Why don't we keep the violence to a minimum, at least until I leave - soIwon'thavetogetstuckinbetween - and introduce you to Lucy, hm?"

E.N.D.'s whole body immediately seemed to brighten at the mention of Lucy. Layla felt sick.

"I will not let this monster near my daughter!" Layla sat up, glaring at E.N.D..

The demon grimaced and his tail whipped back and forth in anger. He took a deep breath before speaking, "I think we both know who the real monster is here."

He left the room, demanding the servant waiting outside to take him to Lucy. Zeref helped Layla up off the floor.

"That was...lucky," Zeref said. "He could've disobeyed me, since me releasing him meant I gave up my ownership over him, because of our deal, but I guess he's just so used to listening to me that he obeyed." He handed her a rag from his pocket, and she wiped the rancid blood from her face, noting that fortunately none of it was on her clothing. "Or he was thinking of Lucy."

"We need to catch him before he finds Lucy." Layla quickly stood up onto her feet, staring down at the kneeling Zeref. "He needs to know that I'm in charge."

* * *

* Hekate is the name of a chakra referred to as the "surrounding" chakra, and is considered the ground of one's being, and so I thought it was like the being of E.N.D. and how he is sealed. There is no position or color for this one, so not having much to go off of, I looked up "Hekate" which ended up being the name of a Greek goddess who chases and destroys evil, or something like that. I know Fairy Tail has like its own gods and stuff but they never talk much about them so I think I'm safe on this one. Also, I couldn't really think of another way to incorporate why Zeref was using Hekate's symbol so I figured, why not have her be the creator of the book?

** The chant translates to: "But will God indeed dwell on the earth? Behold, the heaven and heaven of heavens cannot contain thee; how much less this house that I have builded?" which is another verse from the Bible that I used. It's about how God is omnipotent (everywhere) and so it was kind of referring to the "surrounding" chakra, and also how the book can't contain E.N.D. very well just like the house this person "builded" cannot contain God.

*** If you couldn't tell, I am deeply influenced by Ao no Exorcist, so it's almost impossible for me to get myself to think of any other features for a demon in human form. There is also a race of demons in Earth Land, and E.N.D. matches their description pretty well, so I'm safe. The traits between demons can vary, such traits may include horns, pointed ears, claws, tails, and wings. Should E.N.D. have wings? What do you readers think?


End file.
